


Red & The Wolf

by Destielixer



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:38:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2641802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielixer/pseuds/Destielixer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is the town's most scandalous person and Thor is not just a normal human. When trouble happens to Loki, Thor comes to save him, finally meeting face to face with the raven-haired beauty that he's been watching from afar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red & The Wolf

Red Riding Hood the most scandalous person in town.

Rumours were that he was the best in bed that amongst other things of which the one who spread the rumours, Loki himself knew was not true. He just liked to have fun and sometimes saying that would make people’s heads turn especially when he entered the marketplace. The men were dirty minded pigs all of them and they didn’t seem to care that he was a guy, as long as there was resemblance to a woman, they would fuck it.

There was however  _one_  certain man in town that didn’t fall prey to his charms and Loki was intrigued. Because he could tell the man wanted him, but he never once came to ask. He would stand across the square from his shop, staring at him with those brooding eyes. Occasionally he would come over to the stand, look at the flowers and then stare intently at him before he walked off without a single word.

“Hey red,” one of the men called coming up to his flower stand, “how about me and you for the night?” he asked.

“Oh don’t be daft,” Loki muttered batting his lashes coyly, for all the proposals of sex, he would just wave it off, “I have a client for the night,” Loki told him. It usually worked but this one was persistent.

“I’m sure you wouldn’t mind two clients would you?” the man leered.

“Maybe tomorrow, hmm?” Loki cooed and the man gave a disgruntled nod and left.

He sighed, it was times like this that the rumours got out of hand and his fun bordered on the edge of being something dangerous and scary. As evening came, he began to pack his things up, clearing the cart and the stand. Once everything was neatly packed, he carried his basket, hanging it from his arm, pulling his hood over his head he left the town square.

Loki didn’t live in town in fact he had a nice little cottage in the woods near a well and the journey back to the cottage was quiet enough that he could hear footsteps following behind him. He turned slightly, and peeked out from under his hood, it was the man from earlier. Panic rose inside him and he picked up his pace a little, the man followed suit. He was going to follow him home.

True enough the man did that. In the small clearing of his house Loki could hear him, his footsteps drawing nearer until he was standing a little ways away from him.

“Where’s your client huh?” the man asked.

“H-he’s w-waiting inside,” Loki stuttered as he felt the man suddenly grip him around the waist, grinding his hips into him. He shuddered at the feel of the man’s prodding cock against him. “You should let go,” he said, trying to steel himself as he reached into the basket to grab the dagger he kept there.

“Ah, ah, no toys,” the man laughed, his breath hot and sour against his face. Loki felt the bile rise in his throat, the pain shot through his arm as the man tore the basket from him. “I’ll fuck you out here if you like, Red, you want that don’t you?”

Loki shook his head, struggling as he was forced up against the wall of his house, his cheek pressed to the cold stone. He could feel the man’s hands groping around shifting the cloak out of the way. “Let me go!” he cried. There was a snarl and then the man’s hands were gone. Loki heard screams instead and more snarls and finally gurgling sounds as the screams died down.

Still shuddering he turned around and saw a large sandy blonde wolf standing over the mangled corpse of the man. The wolf turned to him, fangs and muzzle dripping with blood. Loki gulped, pressing back against the wall as the wolf advanced towards him slowly. He was shaking with fear as the wolf continued it’s advance, looking around Loki realised that he was completely defenceless.

“Stay…” he said holding his hand out, “stay back.”

The next second something miraculous happened before his eyes, the sandy blonde wolf morphed and transformed into that man with the brooding eyes from the square. Loki stared, seeing the man standing before him. Not understanding the whole situation just yet. The man wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, flicking away the blood that stained his lips and the lower half of his face.

“Y-you…” he stammered blinking at the man who stood there, his eyes wandered and it was then he realised the wolf-man was naked. He felt his cheeks heat at the sight of the man’s well-endowed state and he unclasped the red cloak from around him tossing it to the man. “Cover yourself,” he muttered as he looked away. He heard the man shuffling around and then felt a strong grip around his wrist.

Loki looked up at the man and then down at how he held his hand, “What is it?” he asked.

“House, now,” the man said his voice gruff as he dragged him into his own house. Loki followed he didn’t really fear this wolf-man for some reason seeing as he  _had_ saved him from that rapist.

Once they were in his house, the man settled on the edge of his bed. Loki didn’t really know what to do, but he went over to the man’s side, “Are you okay?” he asked.

“Perfectly fine, you?” he asked looking up to him and there was something about those blue eyes that made Loki shudder as he stared at him like that. It was like he was able to stare into his soul. “Did he…mount you?” he continued.

Loki felt his cheeks heat at his rather casual manner of saying that. “N-no…you were just in time…thank you…” he said.

“Thor,” he said as he made a fist and pounded his chest.

“Oh…um…I’m Loki,” Loki said as he held out a hand to Thor who stared at it, “Right…that’s…probably not how you do it…”

“Do what?” Thor asked looking at him curiously as he too mimicked Loki’s action of holding out his hand.

“Greetings, humans…shake hands when they meet,” Loki said and then he took Thor’s hand and smiling he shook it.

“We don’t greet like that,” Thor said.

“I figured,” Loki said with a small smile, “how then do you greet?”

“Like this,” Thor said and Loki saw him rise, towering over him before he bent towards him rubbing their noses together. Startled by the suddenness of it and their close proximity, Loki balked and in doing so, tripped. Thor caught him just in time and yanked him against his chest as they fell back into his bed.

Loki’s heart was beating fast as he lay there against Thor’s body. He pushed up from the blonde’s chest and he saw Thor’s stormy sea blue eyes watching him. “You should clean that blood off your face…and…get your clothes…” Loki said as he struggled to get up, feeling Thor’s hands slip from around his waist.

He quickly retreated over to the kitchen area where he took out a basin and then went over to the wooden drawers and took a cloth from it. In that time, Thor had donned his own clothes and folded the red cloak up at the end of the bed. Loki moved over to him again, sitting down on his bed and giving the cloth to him. He watched as Thor wiped his face, the blood staining the cloth.

“What do we do about the body?” Loki asked softly as he watched water became a murky red.

“We need to get rid of it.”

* * *

**A/N: Something I wrote awhile back. I’m not sure how to continue or if I even want to continue it. What do you do when you can’t write? Because right now I can’t seem to write anything. I mean I’ve got ideas and all that but when I settle down to write…NOTHING. School is a chore and so are essays and homework, they take away your creativity and leave you unable to write fics anymore. :(**


End file.
